Recuerdos
by LadyKya0
Summary: La noche era tempestuosa y la lluvia caía sin tregua sobre la maleza verde, y el viento resonaba una y otra vez entre las ramas de los arboles causando un rechinido espeluznante... – este clima me trae tanta nostalgia...


**********Disclaimer_:**** Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Solo con el unico fin de entretener a un publico lector; de una fan para fans.**

_-lkndlna- _**recuerdos.**  
-ksajdkasj- **narracion en el presente._  
_**

* * *

**Recuerdos**

_No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el ultimo rayo de sol se esfumara por entre las montañas, dejando tras de si una estela de oscuridad, cuando el cielo comenzó a iluminarse repentinamente, relámpago tras relámpago caían ensordeciendo todo alrededor.__La noche era tempestuosa y la lluvia caía sin tregua sobre la maleza verde, y el viento resonaba una y otra vez entre las ramas de los arboles causando un rechinido espeluznante. _

_-No puedo dormir- decía el pequeño envuelto en sus cobijas completamente. De verdad que tenía miedo. _

_Estaba hecho bolita en la cama, temblando ante cualquier ruido. _

_No había querido ir al cuarto de sus padres, tenia tanto miedo que el simple hecho de cruzar el pasillo oscuro le aterraba por completo. Comenzó a sollozar. __Un nuevo relámpago resonó en el cielo haciéndolo apretar las cobijas y sus ojos con mas fuerza. _

_Sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer.__-papá- dijo entre sollozos.__No, no podía ser tan miedoso, se propuso destaparse e ir hacia la puerta. Comenzó a caminar estrechando su cola contra su pecho dando pequeños temblores, viendo hacia los lados asegurándose de que nada extraño pudiera estarlo asechando en las sombras.  
Sollozo una vez más.__  
_

_Un ruido le hizo erizar la piel - ¿Qué es ese sonido? - se pregunto asustado fijo la vista en la puerta que tenia justo enfrente. Vio la manija moverse lentamente, su cara se torno morada y aterrorizado no tardo menos de un minuto para estar de vuelta en la cama debajo de sus cobijas. _

_Y de nuevo, solo un pequeño bulto cubierto por las sabanas de la cual sobre salía una cola que temblaba. _

_Escucho unos pasos acercarse, más y más lentamente. La cama se hundió… ¡algo estaba ahí! _

_-Por qué… ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a él? - se preguntaba si él era un niño muy bueno. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Sintió como algo se acercaba a él. Fuera lo que fuera no podía permitirlo, no iba a dejar que esa cosa monstruosa se lo llevara, se lo comiera o lo arrastrara hacia las sombras para no volver a retornar jamás. _

_Se destapo decidido con lagrimas en los ojos comenzó a lanzar manotazos. Uno tras otro._

_-Gohan-_

_Esa voz... - Gohan, ¡espera! - el pequeño se detuvo, aun con lagrimas en los ojos, sollozo y volvió a abrazar su cola - pa... ¿Papá? – dijo temeroso._

_El cielo se ilumino por un relámpago, sin embargo, gracias a eso pudo ver la silueta de Goku, el pequeño no pensó mas las cosas y abrazo a su padre con todas las fuerzas que tenia.__-papá- lloro de alivio. _

* * *

Vio hacia la ventana mientras tomaba asiento.

Esta seria una noche larga. Eran cerca de las 10:00 pm y él se encontraba realizando unos ejercicios de algebra avanzada. Había resuelto no dormir esa noche, al día siguiente haría su examen de admisión a la Orange Star High School. Una escuela con gran prestigio, claro.

Se acomodó en el pequeño comedor que se encontraba en la sala, no le parecía justo que su decisión de desvelo afectara también a su pequeño hermano, fue por esa razón que había permanecido en la sala con sus estudios.

Pasaron las horas había terminado los ejercicios de matemáticas que debía, era tiempo de ocupar su mente en Biología, observo el reloj 11:45 pm. Comenzó a leer y a hacer pequeños apuntes en una libreta.

-valla, que aire – observo por la ventana. Decidió no prestar atención a las pequeñas ráfagas de aire que chocaba contra las ramas de los arboles, ni a los rugidos que iban en aumento.

Las horas seguían pasando y él ya había terminado con al menos tres materias más, volvió su vista al reloj 3:28 am. Y ya estaba aburrido además de que el sueño comenzaba a pesarle.

- que mal - se dijo - creo que lo mejor será tomar un pequeño descanso - se recargo sobre el respaldo de la silla y volvió a observar por la ventana.

¿En que momento comenzó a llover? Bueno no importaba. Bostezo, el sonido de la lluvia y el ir y venir del viento comenzó a adormecerlo – este clima me trae nostalgia – recargo sus brazos y su cabeza sobre la mesa. Se durmió.

* * *

_-vamos Gohan no llores, ¿que tienes? No me digas que tienes miedo hijo - el pequeño solo hundió mas su cara en el pecho de su padre, el cual solo acariciaba la cabeza de su primogénito tratando de calmarlo - valla, eres tan pequeño. El niño seguía abrazado a su padre, se sentía mas tranquilo, aun así no quería quedarse solo._

_Ya, ya – lo separo un poco de su cuerpo – debes dormir o mamá se enojara – lo acostó poniéndose de pie –Recuerda mañana iremos a Kame House – el hombre sonrio al ver a su hijo asentir, comenzó a caminar de regreso a la habitación que compartía con su esposa; el pequeño alcanzando la mano de su padre lo jalo – papá… - Goku se detuvo y observo a su hijo en la oscuridad, de nuevo un relámpago se hizo presente - quédate conmigo – susurro con miedo. El saiyajin no supo como negarse a su hijo, así que volvió a sentarse en la cama._

* * *

Gohan abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormido sobre sus libros, busco nuevamente el reloj de la sala. 5:45 am se incorporo adolorido debido a la mala posición en la que había estado. La noche aun estaba presente, sin embargo pronto amanecería. Se estiro, era demasiado tarde, o tal vez demasiado temprano para seguir con sus estudios. Era suficiente, estaba seguro en pasar el examen así que no había mayor problema.

La lluvia aun no cesaba, vio el paisaje que comenzaba a ser iluminada por pequeños destellos de luz que atravesaban las frondosas copas de los arboles.

-Papá – dijo manteniendo aun el peculiar recuerdo en su cabeza.

Había pasado tanto tiempo. Ya eran siete años después de todo. Siete años de paz. Aun sentía esa culpa por no haber eliminado a Cell cuando tuvo la oportunidad, así hubiera podido evitar el sacrificio de su padre. Lo extrañaba demasiado.  
Como le habría gustado que la relación con él hubiera sido mas cercana; algo mas allá de las peleas y los entrenamientos.

Apilo los libros que había utilizado, recogiéndolos entre sus brazos, los llevo a su habitación dejándolos sobre el escritorio. Se sentó en su cama recargándose en la pared, aun era temprano. Vio dormir plácidamente a su pequeño hermano. Sonrió. Tan parecido a su padre.

* * *

_-¡Oye Hermano! – Lo vio correr hacia él – Dime Goten – contesto agachándose a la altura del pequeño de 4 años – dime, dime… ¿Cómo era papá? ¿Es verdad que me parezco a el? - decía emocionado con cierto brillo en los ojos, el mayor se sorprendió por unos instantes._

– _papá era increíble, fuerte y amable, era imposible no quererlo. Sonrió nostálgico, el menor lo miro con curiosidad – y tu Goten, pareciera que eres su clon – le revolvió los negros cabellos rebeldes, tan iguales - son idénticos - el menor satisfecho sonrió ampliamente._

* * *

-El clon perfecto – aun mantenía su sonrisa.

Sin embargo con los años aun no se dejaba de lamentar; su madre estaba sola haciéndose cargo de ellos dos, el hecho de que Goten no conociera a papá, era un niño que estaba creciendo sin un amor paterno.

Tomo el porta retratos que se encontraba en su escritorio. La ultima foto familiar donde Goku aparecía. Suspiro pesadamente volviendo a dejar el objeto en su lugar.  
Todos extrañaban a ese peculiar guerrero, todos lo querían de vuelta, con su optimismo y su sonrisa amable. Pero ya no había más que hacer, aunque quisiese las Esferas de Dragón esta vez no pueden traerlo de vuelta.

Abrió la ventana de su habitación, recargándose en el marco observo el cielo. La lluvia había cesado.

-donde estés, sé que también nos extrañas – sonrió dispuesto a empezar su día.

…

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué tal? espero les haya gustado este pequeño Shot.  
Mas que nada queria que quedase como un pequeño recuerdo de Gohan, siempre eh querido creer que de alguna forma, en algun momento de la vida Goku fue cariñoso como padre. Aun asi creo que quedo un poco cursi xD  
Aun asi espero les haya gustado.**

**Se piden disculpas por cualquier error de gramatica asi como ortografico y de coherencia.  
**

**Cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o queja son bienvenidos dejar un review que siempre hacen feliz.**  
**Nos leemos luego. Gracias por leer.**

**Atte: LadyKya0  
**


End file.
